


Into the depths

by Thanalisk



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, The Sinking City (Video Game)
Genre: Consentacles, Masturbation, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, anal penetration, not all apply to the first chapter, tentacle in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanalisk/pseuds/Thanalisk
Summary: When Charles Reed was investigating strange happenings in an abandoned house in Oakmont, he found more than he could have ever dreamed of: an unimaginable creature and satisfactions to needs he did not know he had.---------------------It mostly just about the tentacles. There's no need to have played "the sinking city".
Relationships: Charles Reed / Cosmic God - Tentacle Creature
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Strange dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This may have a story but it's more about the tentacle porn, really. There's no need to have played "the sinking city".  
> I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> \-----  
> Edited: Made some corrections of spelling errors.

Something wet touched his arms and legs. Charles wanted to pull away but was not able to. His body did not listen to his wishes. The smell of sea water entered his nose when he noticed that his bed became soaking wet. Every second that it filled up with more water, Charles sank down until only his head was above the surface. Tentacles were holding him up, so he would not drown. Their touch was firm, yet at the same time soft and gentle.

Slowly they moved over his limbs towards his torso. Reed was getting nervous when one crawled under his shirt, it touched his back but stopped there. Smaller ones that were almost as thin as fingers, wound around his neck without putting any pressure on it and made their way onto his face to feel his cheeks. Dark and greenish-blue they moved from side to side as if they were searching for something. Slowly Charles eased into their touch and relaxed more and more with every moment, as his nervousness was overpowered by curiosity.

As if the octopus-like creature noticed his change of mind, it moved faster until two tentacles wrapped around his torso, several others crept over his leg up to the thighs. He suddenly realized he was wearing nothing but his pants. That was strange, he did neither recall undressing himself nor someone or some _thing_ else doing it for him. Before he could question this any further, he was distracted by the feeling of three wet and smooth tentacles exploring his hair, starting at his neck and coming to a rest at his forehead. Suddenly, all the movement of this sea creature stopped.

A deep, soothing voice filled the darkness around him: “Pain. Pleasure. Hardness. Tenderness. It is your choice. Do not delay it. I will find you again, soon. And I will demand an answer.”

While these words were echoing in his head, Charles Reed woke up sweaty in his bed in the Devil’s Reef Hotel. Panicking, he looked around in his room but found himself dry, alone, and incredibly relieved to be able to move freely. With shaking hands, he reached for his watch to check the time. Often he was plagued by strange or frightening dreams, but this was a whole different matter. It probably had been caused by the letter he had read the night before. He had found it lying around in the hotel, and it recounted the experience of a newcomer that arrived in Oakmont a few weeks ago. Apparently that person had been fantasizing about a Wyldebeast that was of a more intimate nature. Whatever that man was fantasizing about was not really Charles’ business, even if it was quite abnormal behavior. It bothered him that he had not felt repelled by his own dream. Trying to shake off the memory of it he followed his morning routine.

While he was putting on his clothes he noticed small red circles on his chest and neck. He gently touched them with his fingers but they did not hurt, it was just a minor irritation of his skin. Involuntarily his mind traveled back to the events of last night. The images faded fast, but a sense of agitation stayed.

Still half undressed, Charles laid down on his bed, head in his hands, unsure of what to do.

“What in the… I can’t work like this”, he said to himself, “Eh… I need to do something about this.”

He closed his eyes. There, he could feel it again, the wetness of the incomprehensible creature. He had only seen its arms, of which he had lost count. The thought of the possible size and horror of it let his heart race faster and let his blood flow into regions that had been oh so inactive these past few weeks. It was hard to deny at this point that this dream has had quite some effect on him. He wanted more. Continuing where the dream had left off, he imagined how it would have felt if the creature had touched the parts of his body that it had spared in his dream.

Without his notice, his hand slid down into his pants, trying to recreate his fantasies to the best of his ability. The combination of his thoughts and the movement of his hand had him coming far sooner than he liked. He really had neglected his needs for far too long.

For a few moments he kept laying there without moving, not making a sound. The only noise was the yellingcoming from the street outside of the hotel. Charles Reed was finally thinking clearly again, wondering what just had happened. It was something he had never considered an it bewildered him in hindsight and yet, just a few moments ago he had been unable to resist, even to think about anything but the seduction of this mysterious creature.

He did not want to think about it any longer. He cleaned himself a second time, finally put on clean clothes and left the hotel. In his hand he held the letter he had read the day before.


	2. More than just a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles investigates an seemingly empty apartment, but is still distracted by last night's event. He finds evidence of supernatural encoutners that let him doubt his sanity.

Thunder rumbled through the air as Reed entered a building through a green door on Warwick street in Oldgrove. The door showed a white H: a sign that someone was living here. However, nothing inside the building suggested that there were humans around. It wouldn’t take long until the first Wyldebeasts would come out of hiding, Charles was sure about that. In every house he was led to by the letters he found at the hotel, he was attacked by these creatures. It was only a matter of time until they showed up.

However, everything seemed to be quiet this time. Charles found the door of the apartment in the first floor blocked by a massive cupboard, so he made his way up to the second floor. In a big greenish suitcase in the middle of the hallway, he found some gun powder and bullet casings that would help him later to restock his equipment.

The apartment door on this floor was closed, but not locked. Slowly he opened it with one hand, holding a gun in the other, and crouched through. It led directly into the living room. Nobody was there, but in the middle of the room was a bathtub. He had to check that, but first he needed to make sure that there were no Wyldebeasts here.

It was oddly quiet in the apartment. Still, Charles checked every room and found nothing still alive.

„They are probably waiting for the right moment, these abominations”, he mumbled to himself. He had to stay alert, as always, but concentrated on searching the apartment for clues as to what had happened here. There was another suitcase in the corner of the living room that held more useful items.

On the table in the kitchen was a letter addressed to a certain Sister Jane. Reed picked it up:

_Anette left me. She did not want to understand the significance of our new master. I would have loved her to join us, but she did not want to and had to suffer the consequences. It has been three weeks since the first visit of our master, after they had called me in my dreams for days. I got a used bathtub from the warehouse, as they advised me to do. They had told me the exact ingredients I needed to summon them whenever I wanted. And I did. I admit I had doubts after the first time, but then they appeared in my dreams again and I needed to see them. To feel them again. The union is so much more magnificent than I had ever deemed possible. The first time they merged with me, it felt like I was leaving my body and ascending to a higher being, like the master themselves. After they left, however, I became a mortal again. The visits are getting longer and longer, and more intense. Maybe they will take me with them into the depths soon._

“That poor woman. Left by her man for some Wyldebeast? But these dreams he described. Could it be? No… That cannot be real. Maybe he was just losing his mind. Just like the rest of this town”, Charles said to himself. He knew Wyldebeasts were real, that his town was full of unimaginable horrors, and deep inside he knew that this man’s account could be real as well. However, something in his mind resisted the thought of a reality in which such interactions were happening outside of dreams. And yet, Charles realised his resistance started to crumble. And Charles Reed was well aware of that.

His attention went back to the table. Next to the letter was a plate with the leftovers of different herbs, flowers that looked like they only could have grown in a swamp, and a pile of algae. A note was stuck underneath:

_1\10 of each into the bath water and chant cruthladur!_

Charles picked up a bit of one of the herbs and sniffed at it. _Thyme._

He went to the bathtub next. It looked used and filthy. The water inside was of a dark green colour, almost black. A few moments passed in which Charles could not do anything else than stare into the darkness. Suddenly, he noticed that he was leaning closer to the surface while supporting himself with his hands on the frame of the tub. For a moment he was sure he had seen something moving in there. Without thinking about it, he reached in with his hand and searched the tub for any sign of creature or object, but nothing was there.

He dried his arm on his clothes while his gaze went towards the herbs and the note.

 _I could try to see for myself what that letter said was real. But to be honest, I bet nothing would happen if I scrambled some plants into some old bath water and rambled some nonsense._ While he thought this to himself, again, a voice in the back of his head told him that this was not an impossible scenario in Oakmont. And this voice was curious to see what _was_ possible.

Shoving this thought into the farthest corner of his mind, Charles continued to search the apartment. The last room he hadn’t checked was the bedroom, which was filled with two cupboards and a large bed. Nothing of interest was to be found in the cupboards. Only on the right bedside table stood a lamp and a stash of paper. He picked the papers up and sat down on the bed to take a look. They were full of strange drawings. Charles could tell that the artist was quite skilled, but the content was quite disturbing. Though, somehow, it was admittedly intriguing as well, as they did remind him of his recent dream.

He had never seen drawings like this. Pornographic depictions of women and men? Sure, in different constellations as well, but this was new to him. He suddenly noticed that he had stared at this one page for several minutes. It showed a man in formal clothing lying on his belly on a pretty fancy bed. His hands were held by two tentacles while two others stripped the man of his trousers and pants revealing his naked backside. The monster, to which these arms belonged, seemed to be hidden under the bed. One tentacle, thicker than the others, disappeared between the man’s naked buttocks.

Charles felt strange. The idea of such an act was surreal, but… He could not deny that it was fascinating. Thinking back to this morning, he was starting to question his sanity. Was he going mad? Yet, it was strangely comforting to see that he was not alone in taking a sudden sexual interest in such matters.

Suddenly, he remembered that he was here for detective work. Hesitantly he put down the drawings and tried to think about what he should do next. He let his eyes wander through the room and the bathtub caught his eye. This was where the man… summoned the creature? Maybe he could -- No! What was going on?! HE didn’t plan to go this far, right? The concept may have been intriguing, sure, but he was not this kind of _deviant_.

Still, he could not concentrate. Sitting there on the bed, he decided he had to get this out of his mind. Next to him still lay the drawings. For a few moments, he sat there without doing anything but fighting his urge to look at them again.

“This is ridiculous.” He shook his head as he had to admit his defeat, picking the sheets of paper up again. This time he did not just skim through them, but examined every single one closely. A few minutes in he felt like his trousers were getting tighter. When he had put down the last page, he returned to the one that had captivated him so much earlier. He opened his trousers and let his right hand slip inside.

“Do you really want to spoil the fun?”, a deep voice asked. Charles immediately pulled his hand back again and looked around, grabbing for his gun. Nobody was to be seen. The voice, however, was a familiar one. Only this time he did not have the feeling it was inside of his mind. It came from somewhere in the apartment.

“I could show you so much, if you let me. I see the man’s art has agitated you. You don’t just have to look at it, I can let you experience this yourself, and so much more....”, the voice continued followed by a deep but almost inaudible laugh.


	3. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles decides his fate and steps out of his reality.

He shuddered. The voice seemed to come from the direction of the bathtub. Without even noticing he walked over to it, his eyes fixated on the murky surface.  
Slowly he leaned over the rim, almost expecting to see something moving in the water now, but it lay perfectly still. A salty smell entered his nose. Sea water. He leaned further down, his face inching ever closer to the surface. Tightly, his hands gripped the rim of the tub to support his weight.

“Good. Come closer”, the voice said. Charles felt his heart racing. Unconsciously he licked his lips, filling his mouth with the taste of salt. 

“Who are you? Or what?”, Charles asked with a trembling voice. The answer to this was laughter that grew from slow and quiet to a loud thunder. The surface of the water first began to form small waves, but as the laughter grew louder, Charles felt the entire building shaking.  
“What am I? There is no word in your language that I see fit”, continued the voice. 

With a spark of wit that surprised himself Charles countered: “Then what do you want from a simple human like me?”

“Experiment, you humans are specimens I inspect before I destroy your world.” While they were speaking, two slimey tentacles slowly emerged from the water and wrapped themselves around his wrists. 

With a nervous look down his arms Charles responded: “Destroy our world? You can’t be serious. You are in a bathtub”, followed by a nervous laughter. 

He was uncertain what would happen next. Looking at the tentacles around his wrists, he was already in the grasp of this creature, literally. Of course, he could still try to free himself, or at least tell them to bugger off. Did he want to do that, though? 

The voice continued to talk in a soothing tone: ”Just give in, dive in, submerge, subordinate yourself.”

Charles swallowed hard, before he decided his fate.  
He began in a shaky voice: “Y…”, but he could not say it. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath and tried again, in a more confident tone this time: “Yes. I… surrender myself to you.” 

There was a gurgling sound, similar to the sound of water shortly before it is boiling, but as if the whole world and Charles himself were filled with boiling water. The building was shaking again and the room itself seemed to become deformed. Reality was breaking apart. At least for Charles Reed.  
In his confusion he was surprised by a number of tentacles that grabbed him around his torso and neck and pulled him under water. 

The bathtub was suddenly gone, as was the apartment. All that Charles could see were the infinite depths of dark green water and an uncountable number of arms below him. As he was slowly starting to sink, he was wondering what their owner looked like. The arms suggested a kraken-like creature. It was, however, hidden by the darkness and the mass of tentacles.  
Instinctively Charles had held his breath. When he noticed that he would run out of air at any moment now, he instinctively started to panic.. While he was struggling not to catch his breath, more and more tentacles were entangling his body. These were rather thin ones, more resembling long fingers than arms. Too caught up in his fear of drowning he did not notice them pulling on his clothes, slowly tearing them apart. 

Charles’ eyes now focused on a tentacle that came closer and closer to his head. This one was thicker than the others and it seemed like it was deliberately aiming for his face. Finally, Charles could no longer hold his breath. When he opened his mouth, all that entered was a flush of the salty water. For a moment that seemed to last forever, he thought he was dying. Entangled in a thousand dark extensions of an unearthly sea creature. 

This thought was violently disrupted by something else entering his mouth, shoving itself down his throat. Suddenly his lungs were filled with air again, no trace of any swallowed water. With each new breath the panic slowly faded and he was filled with a feeling of relief instead. A shudder of pleasure went through his body as he felt the suckers of the tentacle moving on his tongue. The sensation of this entity filling his mouth, being inside of him, caused him to let out a soft moan. 

The realisation that this was only a small part of the creature made him realize small Charles was, how petty, how unimportant. Just a toy, subject to the will of a higher being. _His master._

The mass of arms weaved themselves tighter around his body, as if he was drawn closer to the source. Still, all he could see was an undefined mass of darkness.  
He felt the tentacles pulling on him. They were everywhere now: in his hair, around his neck, under his shirt, and several were crawling up his legs.

He tensed up when two of them wrapped around his erection.  
The voice that had been silent for so long, at least it seemed like an eternity to Charles, finally spoke again: "Do not fear." 

Charles' mind struggled for a moment. How could he? Then again, he had already given in. There was no going back. It was feeling good, he had committed himself. No more hesitation, he was going to embrace this. 

After shoving the final thoughts of doubt out of his mind, the tension in his body left. He wanted to savor this feeling. 

"Your obedience pleases me", said the voice. 

The tentacles pulled Charles closer and closer to their source, while they gently but determined brought his body into a kneeling position. 

One was parting his butt cheeks and started circling his hole. It tickled a bit but felt interesting.  
He noticed that the tentacles smeared some sort of substance onto his hole that it must have been releasing. It was thicker and heavier than the water around him. 

The thin tip of the tentacle covered in the lubricant carefully entered his body and slowly slithered further in. Charles started to whimper softly but tried to suppress it, still feeling shameful for enjoying such acts. 

The tentacle now started moving back and forth. Slowly at first, going in a little bit deeper every time. At a certain point it didn't enter any further but instead fastened its pace.  
The faster it went, the less did Charles perceive of his surroundings. He neither noticed the water around him anymore, nor did he realize that he was getting pulled faster into the darkness. 

_Oh Lord, yes!_

Suddenly the fast rhythm/pace of the tentacle slowed down again.. 

" If you want to call upon God, call upon me!", his Master demanded. 

Desperately longing for them to continue, Charles pleaded in his mind: _I will do as you wish! But please…_

"Yes?”

 _Please… Master, please take me._ It cost Charles some effort to form these words in his head. It would have been even harder to say them out loud, but the tentacle in his mouth spared him from that embarrassment at least. 

As an answer, the tentacle in his ass began moving again, faster and faster. Charles lost all sense of time, all of his mind was focused on the immense pleasure he was experiencing. He did not think that it could get any more intense, when all of a sudden the thinner tentacles were wrapping around his cock. The number of suction cups attached themselves to its tip and let Charles’ mind explode in sensation.

As Charles let out a loud moan, he saw an uncountable number of glowing red eyes open in front of him. Feeling like he was taken into a higher state of being, he was pulled closer and closer until he was sucked into the body of his Master itself. It felt like a chewy mass, at the same time soft and pulling on his skin. Then, everything went dark.

When Charles Reed woke up, he found himself completely naked in the bathtub. The room around him was silent, he was alone.. Coughing hard, he spit out some form of black slime, but the sight failed to fill him with fear. Exhausted but satisfied he crawled out of the tub, already looking forward to serving his Master again.


End file.
